LOS CONDENADOS
by ShadowTails98
Summary: En una isla del caribe, se desarrollara el mayor programa de entretenimiento jamas creado. Donde 17 criminales y 3 desafortunados inocentes, pelearan a muerte por su libertad. Mientras, Natsu, intentara averiguar quien es esa hermosa rubia que le hace recordar a su fallecida esposa. ¡Que comiencen los Juegos de la Muerte! NALU/JERZA/LAMI.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA IDEA SACADA MIENTRAS VEIA LOS CONDENADOS**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece y la idea es de una película que no me acuerdo de quien es.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Juego de la Muerte.

En algún estudio de las nuevas oficinas de grabación de Dallas, tres personas hablaban seriamente sobre el que seria, según el más viejo de los tres, el nuevo concurso que haría ganar grandes cantidades de dinero al estudio.

-Se los digo, Zeref, Mavis, este concurso será un gran avance para nuestro estudio. Ganaremos millones- Exclamaba un anciano bastante animado.

-No lo se Makarov. Tendríamos que gastar como cinco millones de dólares en la preparación y mas el premio para el ganador… ¿Cuánto dijiste?

-Diez millones de dólares.

-No. Es demasiado, además no nos asegura que a la audiencia le gustara.

-Te aseguro que no los defraudare y a la gente le fascinara.

-No me convence Makarov. ¿Tu que opinas Zeref?

-Me encanta.

-¿Que?

-Lo que escuchaste. Aunque no me convence el premio y tampoco los participantes. Te aseguro que con un par de cambios, será el programa con mayor audiencia mundial.

-¿Y que cambios te parece bien hacer?

-Bueno, para empezar, no construiremos un campo de batalla para los participantes.

-¿En donde pelearan por el premio entonces?- Pregunto Mavis algo confundida por la idea de su compañero. Mientras el viejo Makarov, estaba completamente emocionado con que aceptaran su juego de la muerte. Con algunos cambios, pero seguía siendo lo mismo.

-Tengo una isla por el Caribe, usaremos esa.

-Bien. ¿Y los participantes?

-Aquí viene lo divertido. Usaremos convictos y el premio será…

-La libertad- Exclamaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, completamente fascinados con la idea de Zeref.

-Bien entonces la idea es esta: Un concurso a muerte entre 20 convictos y el que salga victorioso se ganara la libertad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo haremos para conseguir a los participantes?

-De eso no se preocupen- Les avisó el pelinegro a su amiga rubia y al viejo-Tengo un amigo que es el jefe de una prisión y me debe un favor. Bueno, el y otros mas.

-¿No creen que deberíamos poner algún tipo de obstáculo?

-¿A que te refieres Mavis?

-Entiendo de lo que habla, Zeref. Y no te preocupes Mavis, tengo los perfectos *obstáculos* de los que hablas.

-Genial. Entonces ¿Cuándo empiezas con los preparativos?

-Ahora mismo Zeref. Ahora mismo…

-Que comiencen los Juegos de la Muerte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió los ojos, sentía como si su cabeza se le explotaría en cualquier momento. Observó a su alrededor y logro darse cuenta que se encontraba en, lo que el creía, una isla "¿Qué demonios paso?" Se preguntaba confundido. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en su celda, durmiendo, y alguien le inyecto algo en el cuello, luego todo se volvió borroso.

-Por fin alguien despierta- Se levanto de golpe, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera. Miro extrañado al dúo de rubios que lo observaban. Uno era grande y musculoso, con una cicatriz en la cara mientras que el otro debía tener su edad y era más pequeño que el otro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que mierda esta pasando aquí?- Preguntó, no estaba para juegos y esos dos no le daban buena espina.

-Tranquilo amigo- Hablo el mas pequeño de los dos-Yo soy Sting y el- Señalo al otro-Es Laxus- El otro solo asintió como saludo-Y tampoco tenemos idea de por que estamos aquí- Termino mientras observaba la playa.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel- Se presento el chico, mientras se preparaba para partir hacia la selva.

-Eh ¿Qué haces?

-¿Que no ves? Voy a revisar los alrededores- Contesto enojado por que intentaran detenerlo.

-La voz dijo que esperáramos a que todos se despierten- Recién cuando escucho eso se percató de que, además de ellos tres, se encontraban otras diecisiete más aun inconscientes.

-¿Qué voz?

-Yo que se, simplemente la escuche.

Se acerco hacia todos los que todavía no despertaban y empezó a patearlos como si fueran pelotas, siendo copiado por los otros dos rubios. Muchos se despertaron insultando y maldiciendo, mientras que otros solo lo hacían algo confundidos. Cuando se acercó a la última, se quedo de piedra, era ella, (o alguien completamente igual) su amada esposa. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos, ella estaba muerta. Murió en sus brazos y fue por venganza que termino ahí, encerrado por que los infelices que mato eran hijos de poderosos políticos.

-Vamos levanta- La sacudió un poco. La chica solo abrió despacio los ojos, y se levanto lentamente. Cuando observo a Natsu solo se quedo muda.

-Vamos, levantate, eres la ultima en despertar- Le hablo mientras se alejaba, por su propia cordura, de la chica. De repente, enfrente de todos apareció un televisor volador enfrente de todos ellos.

-Hola mis queridos concursantes- Hablo una voz que venía del televisor. En la pantalla apareció un viejo enano que los miraba sonriente.

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí, viejo idiota- Hablo un pelinegro lleno de piercings.

-Cálmate Gajeel Redfox- Siguió hablando el viejo-Seguro se preguntan por que están aquí- Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, prosiguió-Están aquí por que, pequeñas basuras de la sociedad- Recibió varios insultos al decir lo ultimo-El que gane este juego, ganara su libertad- Los insultos se acabaron, la duda y las ansias de libertad se apoderaron de los convictos-Ahora los iré llamando para controlar que todos estén aquí- El viejo agarro una lista y empezaba a llamar a todos los concursante.

-Natsu Dragneel.

-Aquí.

-Laxus Dreyar.

-Aquí.

-Mirajane Strauss.

-Presente.

-Gray Fullbuster.

-Aquí estoy.

-Miliana Blaze.

-Aquí señor.

-Lyon Bastia.

-Aquí.

-Kagura Mikazuchi.

-Vete al demonio.

-Juvia Loxar.

-Aquí.

-Meredy Donovan.

-Aquí.

-Racer Vallejo.

-Aquí.

-Angel Schneider.

-Besame el trasero.

-Cobra Keane.

-Aquí.

-Gajeel Redfox.

-Ya me conoces, imbécil.

-Lisana Strauss.

-Soy yo, señor.

-Sting Eucliffe.

-Aquí.

-Rogue Cheney.

-Pudrete.

-Yukino Aguria.

-Aquí señor.

-Y creo que nadie mas.

En ese momento una pelinegra, un rubio de pelo largo y la chica que, según Natsu, era igual a su fallecida esposa, se acercaron a la pantalla y el viejo solo se reía de ellos.

-¿Como son sus nombres?

-Minerva.

-Rufus.

-Lucy.

-Lo lamento, tal parece que cometí un error- Se lamento el viejo.

-¿Eso significa que nos sacaran de aquí?- Pregunto aliviada la pelinegra.

-NO. Esto será más divertido. Diecisiete criminales y tres inocentes luchando a muerte por su libertad,en fin, cada uno tendrá treinta segundos en la habitación de armamento y viveres para tomar lo que necesiten.

-Espera un momento amigo. ¿Cómo se gana este juego?

-Fácil. El ultimo que quede vivo, ganara su libertad.

_**CONTINUARA****…**_

* * *

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAP2**

**ST98**


	2. Chapter 2

**ES BASTANTE TARDE PERO DA IGUAL**

**AQUI TIENEN EL CAP2**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Reglas de juego, zonas seguras y que comience el juego.

Erza y Jellal, los ayudantes de preparación de Makarov, se sentaron enfrente de sus ordenadores y comenzaron a presionar varios botones. En la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el juego, apareció de la nada un cuarto bastante grande lleno de armas y otras cosas para los participantes. Había cuchillos, hachas, sierras, espadas, martillos, mochilas, botellas de agua, botiquines, lentes de visión nocturna, etc.

-Odio esto- Mascullo la pelirroja.

-A mi tampoco me gusta esto, Erza- Le respondía Jellal, un chico peliazul de unos 25 años-Pero Makarov esta fascinado con este macabro juego.

-Pobre gente. Ellos no merecen pasar por esto- Se lamentaba la chica, furiosa. Su compañero solo le respondía que tenía razón y que a pesar de ser criminales no tenían que ser parte de esa masacre. – ¡Al diablo los criminales Jellal! Yo hablo por Lucy, Minerva y Rufus. Los otros merecen estar ahí, ojala gane uno de ellos tres- Terminó de decir Erza Fernández.

-Quizá tengas razón, Erza- Le hablo Jellal-Pero recuerda como vivía yo antes de conocerte- La chica se tranquilizo de golpe. Recordó como era Jellal antes de que se conocieran, un ladrón y un salvaje que golpeaba a cualquiera que le miraba a los ojos, hizo lo mismo cuando la descubrió espiándolo pero ella le dio una paliza que lo dejo en el hospital una semana entera. Luego de salir Jellal empezó a seguirla e intentaba invitarla a salir, pero siempre era completamente rechazado por la chica que le decía que no saldría con un delincuente.

-Si, lo recuerdo Jellal- Le respondió la pelirroja-También recuerdo lo cabezota que eras- Ambos sonrieron ante lo ultimo.

-Pero gracias a eso, luego de tantos rechazos, aceptaste salir conmigo- Opinó el Fernandez.

-Si recuerdo el cambio drástico de Jellal al conocerte, Erza-chan- Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con una sonriente Ultear.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste, Ul?- Pregunto Erza, completamente avergonzada. A ella no le gustaba que escucharan sus conversaciones con Jellal, menos Ultear.

-Todo- Les respondió sonriente la mujer-Coincido con Jellal que no hay que juzgar a los participantes. A mi me gustaría que gane Meredy, es tan linda- Exclamo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la otra mujer.

-Apuestas eh- Pronuncio a las espaldas de ellos un hombre moreno, de unos 30 años, seguido de un chico idéntico a Jellal, Siegrain, quien traía una bandeja con 5 cafes.

-Yo voto por el pelirrosa, Natsu Dragneel- Hablo el moreno, Simon.

-Supongo que por Kagura- Se decidió Siegrain-¿Y ustedes, Erza, Jellal?- Les pregunto a la pareja a la vez que iba entregando la tazas a sus compañeros.

-Creó que…Gajeel- Hablo el hombre.

-Lucy- La voz decidida de Erza les hizo ver que confiaba completamente en la inocente rubia-Diría que Natsu, pero se que algo planea con la chica- Agregó, dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Hagamos una apuesta- Ordenó Simon a sus amigos- El que gane se lleva todo.

-¿Y si ninguno gana?- Preguntó Siegrain.

-Entonces el que aguante más tiempo.

-Bien- Opinaron todos. Erza no muy convencida, decidió aceptar igualmente.

-¿Qué les parece… mil dólares?

-Me parece bien- Le respondieron.

-¡Chicos! Prepárese que los juegos están por comenzar- Un altavoz que había en esa habitación emitió el comunicado. Todos dejaron la apuesta para después y se sentaron cada uno enfrente de su ordenador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los tres inocentes estaban aterrados, era obvio que no tenían oportunidad contra criminales que vayan a saber por que estaban ahí.

La rubia del trío estaba simplemente congelada, no podía creer que vaya a morir en este macabro juego, probablemente, a manos de alguno de esos locos que ahora se estaban armando hasta los dientes.

Cuando terminaron las preparaciones, el televisor, volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, ahora que ya están todos preparados- Miró al trío, dándose cuenta que estaban tan aterrados que perdieron su turno para elegir lo que usarían- Pasare a explicar las reglas- Terminó de hablar mirando a cada uno de los 20 concursantes.

-Regla 1: No pueden matar a nadie los primeros 15 minutos del torneo. Usaran ese tiempo para infiltrarse en la isla.

-Regla 2: No pueden matar a nadie que se encuentre en una zona segura- Gajeel iba a preguntar algo, pero el viejo lo interrumpió- Ya les diré que es la zona segura.

-Regla 3: Para ganar tienen que matar por lo menos a un competidor- Los desafortunados inocentes, se miraron aterrados.

-Apresúrate, infeliz- Lo apuró Kagura, la chica blandía su espada de un lado a otro, deseosa de sangre.

-Bien. Las zonas seguras son tres, ahí, encontraran alimentos y podrán descansar sin miedo a ser asesinados. Y una ultima cosilla, chicos- Todos lo miraron, desesperados por que comience la competición.

-Saben que no seria divertido sin obstaculos ¿no?- Todos se extrañaron por la pregunta, pero asintieron igualmente-Bien. Por que he soltado a unas mascotas que harán las cosas mas interesantes- Nadie le tomo enserio y se prepararon para partir.

-Buena suerte, chicos y que gane el mejor.

Una campana anunció el comienzo y todos, a excepción de cierta rubia, partieron en distintas direcciones de la isla. La chica estaba tremendamente asustada, ella nunca había echo nada malo y ahora se encontraba en este juego de la muerte. Empezó a caminar lentamente y mirando para todos lados, esperando a que cualquier criminal se le lance encima.

Estuvo un rato adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que sonó la campana anunciando que podían empezar a asesinarse entre ellos.

-Maldición- Maldijo la rubia. Intentó hacer memoria y recordar como llego ahí, se había despedido de su padre y se dirigió a la casa de una de sus amigas. Recordó que en el camino unos extraños hombres de traje la seguían.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida "Esos hombres me trajeron aquí, pero ¿Por qué?" Estaba tan distraída que no se percató del hombre castaño que la seguía.

-Genial, uno de los tres idiotas- Le hablo a sus espaldas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Cobra, la estampó contra un árbol y coloco las manos de ella detrás de su espalda.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de salir de aquí, así que si te tranquilizas, seré rapi-

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, una espada le rebanó la cabeza. El cuerpo del chico cayó muerto y la chica se volteó rápidamente, tremendamente agradecida hacia su salvador, o salvadora mejor dicho.

Ahí, en frente de ella, se encontraba Kagura Mikazuchi enfundó su espada y luego se agachó para tomar el botiquín del cuerpo sin cabeza de Cobra. La pelimorada le lanzó el botiquín y la mochila, que ella cargaba, a la rubia.

-Tómalas y sígueme- Le ordenó la espadachín mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar-A partir de ahora estas en mi equipo.

-Gracias, Kagura-san- Le agradeció, tomó las cosas y siguió a su nueva compañera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu llevaba unos 40 minutos caminando por esa selva y unos 25 desde que escucho que podían empezar a *jugar*. La verdad era que no mataría a esos tipos solo para salir de ahí, pero estaba decidido a completar su venganza. Los padres de sus victimas eran, indirectamente, culpables de lo que le pasó a su querida Layla. Si no hubiesen tenido a esos idiotas como hijos, nada de eso habría pasado.

-Aquí estas, rosita- Se volteó, encontrándose con Lyon Bastia y Gray Fullbuster. "Una alianza" pensó al verlos juntos, ambos con un martillo. El solo había tomado una mochila que contenía una botella vacía y un cuchillo de 30 cm.

-Sera mejor que se larguen, no estoy de humor- Los amenazó a ambos. Estos solo sonrieron y se lanzaron sobre el Dragneel. El solo esquivó el martillazo del peliblanco y hundió su cuchillo en su corazón. Cuando el Fullbuster le atacó, solo tomo el mango del martillo y le acertó un cabezazo que le rompió la nariz y lo tiró al suelo.

-Te dije que no estaba de humor- Sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo del muerto Bastia y se acercó a, un aturdido, Gray Fullbuster. Cuando iba a acabarlo, escuchó unas ramas moverse atrás suyo y volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con el par de rubios que conoció al despertar.

-¡Eh! Natsu, amigo- Le hablo Sting, ignorando el cadáver de Lyon, se dirigió de manera amistosa al pelirrosa.

-Eh Sting- Lo copió de manera desganada mientras se acercaba a el-¿Qué quieres?- No le dio vueltas al asunto y preguntó, a pesar de que sabia lo que buscaba.

-Una alianza, ¿Te gusta la idea?- Antes que el pelirrosa pudiera mandarlo al demonio, siguió hablando- Piénsalo. Kagura es alguien que no podrás vencer tu solo, se que te diste cuenta, ella y su espada nos masacraran a todos si no nos unimos.

Lo medito un rato. Sabia que la rival mas difícil era Mikazuchi y que ella lo mataría 10 veces antes de que el pudiera acercarse a ella, teniendo a alguien como Laxus, Sting y Gray de su lado tenia mas oportunidades, mientras ella los masacraba, el la atacaría por la espalda.

-Pero una cosa- Antes de aceptar, quería asegurarse de algo-Si encuentran a Lucy Heartfilia, me la dejan a mí- Mientras decía esto, Sting, ayudo a levantarse al mareado Gray.

-Por mi no hay problema. ¿Laxus?- Este solo negó con la cabeza-¿Gray?- Como este no estaba del todo consciente para responder, Sting movió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, como si estuviera negando.

-Entonces acepto.

-¡Bien!- Exclamo el Eucliffe mientras partía, cargando a Gray, hacia donde el y Laxus habían aparecido-Síguenos- El cuarteto se fue por ese lugar, donde tenían un pequeña cabaña de madera que había encontrado Laxus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy Heartfilia había seguido a Kagura hacia una cueva donde, para sorpresa de la rubia, se encontraban las hermanas Strauss y Miliana Blaze. Las tres se acercaron hacia donde llegaban ellas.

-Kagura-chan, ¿Por qué la trajiste a ella?- Le hablo con odio Miliana a su líder. Esta solo la ignoro e invitó a la Heartfilia a sentarse.

-Yo no mato gente inocente- Habló cuando la rubia se sentó cerca de la fogata que tenían. Saco de una de las 5 mochilas que tenían una botella de agua y se la ofreció a la rubia.

-Gracias Kagura-san, de verdad- Le agradeció nuevamente. Ella siempre creyó que todos estaban en prisión eran unos desquiciados ladrones, asesinos y violadores, que equivocada estaba.

-¿Como era tu nombre?- Le pregunto una de las Strauss, la de cabello corto, a la rubia. Lucy, las miro a todas las chicas. Salvo Miliana, todas se veían amables.

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- Se presento la joven.

-Lucy, yo soy Lisana Strauss- Se presento también la peliblanca y señalo a la otra peliblanca de cabello largo-Ella es mi hermana, Mirajane Strauss- La mencionada solo le sonrío amablemente-Y ella-Señalo a la malhumorada chica-Es Miliana Blaze- Esta solo le dedico una mirada llena de odio-Y ya conoces a Kagura.

Por unos minutos se formo un silencio incomodo para las chicas. La rubia decidió preguntar algo, aunque no sabían si se lo tomarían mal.

-¿Y ustedes por que están aquí?- Pregunto Lucy. Las Strauss solo y Kagura la miraron confundidas, mientras que Miliana simplemente la ignoro, ella odiaba a la gente.

-Bueno… nosotras matamos a nuestro hermano- Hablo por ambas la Strauss de pelo largo, Mirajane- El maldito abusaba de ambas, hasta ese día- Lo ultimo causo que los ojos de Lisana empezaran a humedecerse, la de pelo largo solo la abraso fuertemente.

-Yo mate a mis padres- Hablo cortante la pelimorada. Dando a entender que no agregaría nada más.

La conversación fue cortada por una especie de gemido que venia de afuera de la cueva. Kagura tomo su espada a la vez que Mirajane tomaba un hacha y se colocaba enfrente de Lisana. Miliana y Lucy simplemente se quedaron quietas en su lugar.

La líder del grupo salió lentamente seguida de las otras chicas mientras que, el gemido, se hacia mas fuerte. Cuando todas estaban fuera de la cueva, se dieron cuenta que debían ser como las 10 pm. Todo estaba oscuro y apenas podían distinguir un poco con la luz de la luna.

Allí, a unos 20 metros de ellas, había un sujeto de espaldas a ellas. Las chicas, a excepción de Kagura, ahogaron un grito de terror cuando el se volteo.

-¿Qué demo- Hablo Kagura cuando ese tipo se la lanzo encima. Ella se quedo congelada un segundo notando que a esa cosa le faltaban pedazos de piel, tenia los ojos completamente blancos y sangre, probablemente de otra persona, en la boca. Recobro la compostura, desenvaino su espada y lo decapito rápidamente.

-Ahhh- Miliana había sido atacada por otra de esas *mascotas* de Makarov. Pronto se dieron cuenta que de los arboles, esas cosas, empezaban a salir y que, probablemente, ellas eran su alimento.

-¡Tomen lo que puedan y salgamos de aquí!- Les ordeno la espadachín a las tres restantes, mientras acababa con el tipo que se estaba devorando a Miliana. Lucy, Lisana y Mirajane tomaron 3 mochilas y partieron hacia el bosque, seguidas de Kagura.

-¿Y Miliana?- Pregunto la rubia al ver que la Mikazuchi aparecía sola.

-Le arrancaron el cuello, no había manera de que sobreviviera- Le respondió mientras las cuatro corrían por ese oscuro bosque.

De repente, notaron que estaban rodeadas. Las *mascotas* empezaron a salir y acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellas.

-¡A los arboles!- Kagura pensó en la mejor opción que tenían y esa fue la única que se le ocurrió. Ella se subió ágilmente y ayudo a Lucy, mientras que Mirajane ya estaba arriba intentando que Lisana suba.

-Agárrate fuerte hermana- Le rogaba la pelilarga a su hermana. Antes de que dos de esos monstruos pudieran devorarse a Lisana, fueron derribados por la pelimorada que se había vuelto a bajar del árbol. Lucy y Mirajane lograron subir a Lisana, mientras que Kagura volvió a subirse.

-¿Cómo sabias que no podrían subir los arboles Kagura-chan?- Pregunto Mirajane mientras observaba como las *mascotas* intentaba subir el árbol y fracasaban patéticamente.

-No lo sabia, solo lo hice- Hablo fría, la chica-Si lograban subir, todas estaríamos muertas.

-Parece que se van- Todas observaron que lo que dijo Lucy era cierto, esas cosas se estaban marchando, como si perseguirlas ya se les hubiese hecho aburrido.

Todas suspiraron, agotadas por la persecución y la perdida de una integrante del equipo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu se preparaba para hacer la primera guardia. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos y así lo demostró, diciéndoles que haría toda la guardia mientras descansaban. Luego de que Gray se recuperara, Sting curo su nariz rota y el Fullbuster juro vengarse cuando se rompa la alianza, el pelirrosa solo se encogió de hombros. El chico seria el primero que mataría de los tres.

Observo que todos estaban durmiendo, simplemente se acomodo en esa silla de madera que había. Era increíble que haya una cabaña en esta isla "Pero esto seria perfecto para el juego" Pensó. Era bastante pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran estar los cuatro.

Un golpe que derribo la puerta, lo sobresaltó. Sting, Laxus y Gray se levantaron rápidamente sacando sus armas y el se armo con su cuchillo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Maldijeron los cuatro al ver lo que se adentraba en la cabaña.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**BUENO GENTE NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAP**

**Y YA SABEN, UN REVIEW= YO FELIZ=CAP MAS RAPIDO=REVIEWS=NO MUERO DE HAMBRE**

**TODOS FELIZES Y CONTENTOS**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAP 3. EN ESTE CAPITULO SE RESPONDE A LA PREGUNTA DE _YUUKO K_ Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS. Y ESPEREMOS QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO CHÉ GANE HOY.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Dos pájaros de un tiro, recompensa.

En una enorme sala, mirando un enorme televisor, se encontraban Zeref y Mavis. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en la transmisión de los juegos, tenían una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Genial ¿no, Mavis?

-Estupendo. Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para que los padres de Lucy Heartfilia, Rufus Gascoigne y Minerva Duran, aceptaran que sus hijos participaran?-Pregunto la rubia, dudosa de las formas de *arreglo* que tenia su compañero con la gente que le debía dinero.

-Es muy sencillo, mi querida Mavis. Como ellos tomaron mi dinero y no lo devolvieron, yo, tomo a sus hijos y no se los devuelvo.

-Vaya…mataste dos pájaros de un tiro. Digo, cobraste sus deudas y conseguiste participantes para el juego ¿no?

-Y eso no es todo. El padre de Heartfilia ofreció pagar la deuda, y entregarme cinco millones si dejo que ella sobreviva.

-¿Lo aras?

-Por supuesto…pero tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Cuál?-A pesar de conocer lo que tramaba el pelinegro, quería oírlo de su boca.

-Voy a ofrecer el dinero, al criminal que me la traiga con vida.

-Me parece genial. Cuando les comuniques la noticia a los participantes, será una masacre.

- Lo sé, pero todavía no lo hare.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver como sobrevive la chica primero. No tendría sentido si ella sabe que sobrevivirá, sea quien sea el ganador.

-Eres malvado, Zeref.

-Lo sé.

Ambos siguieron observando la pantalla, que en este momento mostraba los resultados del primer día.

*Día: 1 /Muertes: 3 /Mas asesinatos: Natsu Dragneel y Kagura Mikazuchi: 1 /Asesinados por mascotas: 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas se despertaron a penas amaneció. Estaban todas adoloridas por haber dormido en los arboles, pero por lo menos estaban seguras de las mascotas (como decidieron llamar a esas cosas).

-Bien. Lisana y Mirajane, hagan una fogata, Lucy, busca algo de comida mientras yo me aseguro de que no haya nadie por los alrededores-Como ayer, Kagura tomo el mando del equipo. La chica se armo con su espada y se perdió de la vista de sus compañeras.

Mientras las hermanas intentaban hacer un fuego algo patético, Lucy, se fue por el lado contrario del que partió la Mikazuchi "Creo que había visto un rio por aquí" Pensaba la rubia "Aunque no sepa como atrapar un pez". Al llegar, se quedo de piedra, había dos hombres que estaban haciendo lo que ella tenia pensado hacer.

Reconoció a ambos. Gajeel Redfox y Rufus, se sorprendió al verlos juntos, es decir, el de gran cabellera era un tipo rudo y psicópata, mientras que el rubio era uno de los inocentes, como ella.

-Vamos imbécil apresúrate-El Redfox, que ya había sacado una gran cantidad de peces y había salido del rio, apuraba al pobre rubio que no podía resistir la corriente del agua y se le dificultaba para salir. De un momento a otro, el de piercings, la miro. Se había dado cuenta de su prescencia.

-Justo lo que necesitaba, una prueba de tu lealtad, Rufus-Se dirigió a la chica que se había quedado paralizada y la tomo del pelo, estrellándola contra el piso. La chica, algo aturdida, logro tomar una piedra y romperla en la cabeza de su atacante, el ni siquiera parecía adolorido.

-Vamos acércate, rubiales-De su chaqueta, saco una pequeña navaja y se la tendió al chico que llegaba-Si la matas, te protegeré sino, yo los matare a ambos-Rufus tomo la navaja y se dirigió a la chica.

-Lo siento-Susurró a la chica, para que su compañero no pudiera escucharla. La Heartfilia cerró los ojos, esperando su muerte.

-Hey… ¿Qué hacen?-El trío, fijo su vista en la figura que se apareció.

-¡Laxus!-Exclamaron los tres al ver al enorme rubio acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad. Con un tremendo puñetazo, separo a Gajeel de la chica y lo mandó contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente. Tomó del cuello a Rufus y, antes de que este pudiera rogarle que no lo matara, le rompió el cuello como si fuera una simple rama.

Soltó el cuerpo y se dirigió a la chica.

-¿Estas bien?-La rubia solo asintió, estaba muy confundida-Ven conmigo-Le ordeno, la chica iba a protestar, pero la mirada que le dio, la hizo callarse.

Antes de que siquiera pueda dar un paso, Kagura, que apareció atrás del rubio, lo golpeó con su espada enfundada, dejándolo inconsciente. Se acerco a Lucy y se fijo que no tuviera ningún rasguño. Cuando procuro que su amiga no estuviera lastimada, se acerco a Laxus y se lo cargo al hombro.

-Seguro tiene compañeros, vendrán por el-Razono la líder.

-¿Y que hacemos con el otro?

-Esta muerto, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Yo me refiero a- Corto sus palabras al darse cuenta que, el chico de piercings, se había escapado-Nada, olvídalo-La pelimorada simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió donde se encontraban las hermanas Strauss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maldijo por vigésima vez en la mañana. El pelirrosa no podía creer como habían sido rodeados por esas cosas, entraron en grupo y se abalanzaron sobre el y los demás. Tuvieron que separarse para confundirlos y el, con la mala suerte que tenia estos últimos 5 años, terminó junto con el Fullbuster.

-Juro que te matare después de que asesinemos a Kagura-Bufó molesto, Gray no paraba de decir eso desde que empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros de alianza. Sentía que en cualquier momento empezarían a los golpes.

-Mira, imbécil, llevas diciendo eso desde hace como dos horas, así que ¿Podrías cerrar la boca?-Pidió lo mas amable que podía-Si sigues gritando, esas mascotas o cualquier concursante nos encontrara, y por cierto, ponte ropa.

-¡¿Qué?!-El pelinegro se dio cuenta que estaba simplemente en bóxers-Pensé que por fin lo había superado, mierda-Murmuró mientras se volvía a poner su ropa.

El pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír por el exhibicionismo de su compañero.

-¿De que te ríes, rosita?

-¿A quien le dijiste rosita, Stripper?

Ambos chocaban sus frentes, mirándose completamente furiosos, dispuestos a matarse en cualquier momento.

Desde un arbusto, Racer los miraba sonriente, preparado con su arco y flecha, dispuesto a matarlos "Los tengo" Pensó, mientras apuntaba al Dragneel, disparó.

Rápidamente, Natsu, se agacho interrumpiendo su pelea, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde vino la flecha. Antes de que Racer pudiera marcharse de ahí, fue tacleado por el Dragneel, cayendo de cara al piso y su enemigo encima de el.

-Así que… ¿Intentando tomar ventaja?-Le hablo de manera amenazante, Gray se había acercado y miraba divertido la escena. El rubio corredor intentaba forcejear, pero la fuerza del pelirrosa era tremenda y le impedía escaparse.

-Tranquilo, lo hare rápido-Mientras decía eso, el vengador, saco su cuchillo y levanto la cabeza del tipo hacia arriba-Dulces sueños, Racer Vallejo-Y le corto el cuello de lado a lado, formando un gran charco de sangre y manchando sus manos en el proceso. Soltó la cabeza del muerto y se limpió con el abrigo del corredor.

-Fue divertido mientras duró-Opino el Fullbuster.

-Uno menos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un delicioso olor a pescado asado lo despertó. Intento moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado con una cuerda a un árbol, y que enfrente de el, se encontraban cuatro hermosas mujeres "Esto es el paraíso" Pensó Laxus "Si le quitamos que estoy amarrado y que dos de esas mujeres me apuntan con un hacha y una espada".

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**BUENO Y ACA TERMINA EL ya se que es muy corto, pero asi seran a partir de ahora, subire cap todos los dias(o eso intentare) a partir del lunes. **

**Y RECUERDEN ALENTAR A VALENCIA HOY POR QUE "UN VALENCIA VICTORIOSO, ES UN ESCRITOR FELIZ"**

**GENTE NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAP**

**Y YA SABEN, UN REVIEW= YO FELIZ=CAP MAS RAPIDO=REVIEWS=NO MUERO DE HAMBRE**

**TODOS FELIZES Y CONTENTOS**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y ACA TIENEN EL PRIMER CAP DE LA SEMANA: EL 4**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Mascotas.

Rogue no quería participar de este juego. Si bien sabía que si ganaba conseguiría su libertad, también sabía que había personas mucho más peligrosas que el, mientras ellos eran asesinos psicópatas, el, era un simple e *inocente* violador.

-Maldito viejo imbécil-Maldijo en voz baja al anciano que lo había traído a esa estúpida isla.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí?-Se detuvo de golpe, alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda, "y por la voz, creo que es una mujer" Se paso la lengua por los labios ante este ultimo pensamiento. Cruzó la pequeña barricada en la que se encontraba escondido y siguió el camino por el que escuchaba el llamado de auxilio. Luego de caminar unos metros, la encontró, sentada en el suelo, "probablemente no puede caminar" Pensó al verla tomarse el tobillo.

-Por favor, alguien que me ayude-Se acerco a la hermosa peli rosa por atrás, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia "Voy a disfrutar esto" Se dijo internamente el pelinegro mientras la tomaba por sorpresa y se colocaba justo encima de ella.

-Gran error, imbécil-Al oír a la fémina, abrió los ojos como platos al notar que no estaba sola. Una mujer peli azul se les acerco con un "¡Lanzallamas!" Al notar la poderosa arma que tenia la chica, que si recordaba era Juvia Loxar, se alejo rápidamente de su victima.

-Juvia cree que eres un pervertido, por eso debes morir-Le hablo la Loxar. La otra chica, Meredy, se coloco detrás de su compañera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Acabalo.

-No, por fav- Y antes que pudiera rogar, la peli azul lo prendió fuego, mientras gritaba de dolor y suplicaba que lo maten, no pudo evitar pensar en una ultima cosa "Hubiese sido divertido…un trío con estas hermosas damas".

-Fue divertido Juvia.

-Ya no hay mas gas-La peli azul arrojo su gran arma y se acerco al quemado cuerpo del Cheney. Estaba todo chamuscado e irreconocible.

-No debiste quemar el cuerpo del Bastia-Le reprocho la peli rosa.

-Juvia quería ver como funcionaba el lanzallamas antes de probarlo en alguien vivo.

-Si, lo que digas, vámonos. Los gritos del chico y el olor a quemado pueden atraer a las mascotas o a otros competidores.

-Esta bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirajane estaba un poco preocupada, si bien sabía que era un juego de supervivencia y tarde o temprano ella iba a morir por su hermanita, no estaba de acuerdo con el brutal interrogatorio que Kagura estaba realizando en el gran rubio.

-¿Estas seguro que estas solo?-Volvió a preguntar la peli morada al Dreyar. Laxus tenía varios cortes en la cara, producto de la monstruosa fuerza de la espadachín, y tenia la nariz rota, además de varios dientes menos.

-Te dije que no, mujer terca.

-No te creo.

Y antes de que lo volviera a golpear, Mirajane la detuvo, objetando que lo mataría si seguía así, y que si tenía aliados, no vendrían por un muerto.

-Esta bien, cúralo-Ordeno la líder, mientras se volvía a colocar sus guantes. Aunque no lo admitiría, la Mikazuchi ya no sentía sus manos "Ese tipo si que es duro" Pensó, a la vez que se frotaba, disimuladamente, ambas manos y se acercaba a sus otras dos compañeras.

La peliblanca, tomo el botiquín y se dispuso a pasar una gasa por el rostro del Dreyar, este, simplemente se dejo hacer. Luego de limpiar la sangre de los golpes, tomó con sus manos, la nariz del hombre.

-Probablemente esto te duela.

-Da igual, hazlo.

La chica, en un rápido movimiento, volvió a poner en su lugar la nariz de Laxus, mientras el solo dejo escapar un gruñido. Al terminar con la nariz, empezó a coser los dos cortes más profundos. Uno en la ceja izquierda y otro en el…

-¿Cómo te hiciste este? Kagura solo te golpeo en la cara-Preguntó la Strauss al ver el corte que poseía en el estomago.

-No me acuerdo-Mintió. El Dragneel lo había apuñalado cuando el intento sacarle la foto que este tenia en su poder. Lo había extrañado que el peli rosa tuviera una foto de la rubia inocente, pero después de que simplemente le explicara que esa mujer se llamaba Layla, hundió su cuchillo en su estomago y le advirtió que no intentara hacerlo otra vez.

-Esta bien. Levanta un poco tu camisa-El, la obedeció y ella empezó a cerrar la herida. Sabía que estaba vivo por ser el, probablemente otro hubiera muerto desangrado, pero el no, había pasado mucha cosas como para que un simple cuchillo lo matara.

-Ya esta ¿Quieres un poco de agua?-El la miro extrañado, pero acepto gustosamente, el sabor a sangre en la boca no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. La chica acerco la botella a los labios del rubio, y este bebió un sorbo, se enjuago la boca y escupió el agua, ahora de un color rojo.

-Gracias, supongo.

La peliblanca le sonrió amablemente y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, la voz de Kagura, fría como siempre, pronuncio algo que dejo paralizados a los otros cuatro concursantes.

-¡Mascotas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había llegado a la playa, tenia pensado buscar a Laxus "El maldito ya se tardó" Pensó Sting, pero decidió que buscaría algo de comer primero.

-Creó que había comida en el cuarto de armamento-Murmuró para si el rubio.

Intento buscar el dichoso cuarto, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado "Estoy seguro que estaba por aquí" Se decía, seguro de sus palabras.

Crack. Volteo rápidamente, encontrándose a una Minerva, empuñando un cuchillo y temblando como una hoja.

-Ah…eras tu-Le resto importancia a la pelinegra y siguió buscando el dichoso lugar.

-No estoy bromeando de verdad lo usare-Amenazo la chica.

-Has lo que quieras, me da igual-Siguió su camino, pero al seguir sintiendo los pasos de la mujer, suspiro fastidiado y se volteo rápidamente.

-Mira, tarada no es- Se interrumpió al notar el estado de la mujer. Los ojos se le pusieron blancos y empezó a escupir de sangre, también noto el gran pedazo de carne que le faltaba en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?

Como respuesta, la *nueva mascota* de Makarov, se lanzo sobre un sorprendido Sting Eucliffe.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**ACA TERMINA EL CAP Y NOS VEMOS EN EL 5**

**Y YA SABEN, CUALQUIER DUDA, CRITICA O CONSEJO, OPINION LO QUE SEA ES BIENVENIDO.**

**Y ADELANTO DEL PROX. CAP:**

**-¿Tienes algo que ver con Layla Heartfilia?**

**-Tenía una hermana con ese nombre…aunque escapo de casa cuando yo tenia 10 años.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES CON USTEDES EL SEG CAP DE LA SEMANA Y EL 5 DEL FIC**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 5: Revelaciones._

Jellal, Siegrain, Erza, Simón y Ultear, conversaban animadamente sobre el inicio de los juegos de la Muerte, estaban en el comedor del estudio y en este momento, discutían por quien seria el ganador.

-Ven que les dije, ¡el Dragneel ganara!-Exclamaba emocionado el enorme moreno.

-¿Qué no viste la trampa que le tendió Meredy-chan a ese tipo?-Defendía a su favorita la Milkovich-Ella ganara.

-¿*Meredy-chan*? ¿En serio?-Pregunto la ex-Scarlet, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos por el griterío de esos dos.

-Pues yo opino que Kagura es la mejor, no vieron como noqueo al grandote-Hablo Siegrain.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!-Le grito el dúo, furiosos por la interrupción.

-A mi me da igual, el tonto de Gajeel se la pasa escondido-Corto el griterío el otro Fernández.

-Conversando sobre el programa ¿Eh?

Los cinco sudaron frio al reconocer la voz, era Zeref, el dueño de toda la producción y su temible jefe.

-Hola señor-Hablo la peli roja, la única que parecía tener el suficiente coraje como para mirar a los ojos a ese tipo.

-Ho Er-chan ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tu bonito trasero ya no te duele?-Ante las palabras del pelinegro, la chica se sonrojo fuertemente mientras sus compañeros, y el pobre de Jellal, la miraban sin entender de que mierda estaban hablando.

-No, ya no, no era tan grande-Respondió. Los otros simplemente miraron al Fernández mayor, esperando que haga o diga algo, pero el chico ya estaba casi desmayándose.

-No sabes lo mucho que lo disfrute, Er-chan-Y tuvieron que cortar la conversación debido al desmayo del novio de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novio?-La voz de Zeref se oía preocupada, pero en realidad estaba muriéndose de la risa, interiormente.

-Jellal, ¿Qué sucede?-La chica se levanto de su asiento, ajena a las miradas pervertidas de Ultear y Simón, y a la reprobatoria de Siegrain.

Ella intento levantar al muchacho, pero este rápidamente se zafó del agarre y se levanto bruscamente, extrañando a la chica y haciendo sonreír a su jefe.

-¡¿Qué que demonios sucede?! ¡¿Quieres saberlo?!-Erza asintió, se sentía fuera de lugar y su novio ahora parecía muy enojado-No puedo creerlo Erza ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Estaba completamente confundida y no entendía el enojo del peliazul.

-Olvídalo-Salió del comedor completamente furioso.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, tienes suerte que yo sea doctor y pudiera poner la inyección rápidamente, Er-chan, deberías ir a hablar con tu novio, creo que malinterpreto las cosas-Termino de hablar Zeref, divertido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Esta bien-La pelirroja, al entender lo mismo que su peliazul, salió disparada hacia donde, momentos antes, había salido el celoso Jellal.

El pelinegro espero que la chica se alejara y se acerco al trío restante.

-Son unos pervertidos-Estos simplemente se encogieron de hombros, eso ya lo sabían-Pero les contare dos secretos-Estos pusieron mas atención al hombre.

-No se lo guarde señor-Apuro Simón, olvidando el miedo que comúnmente le tenia.

-Esta bien…hace mucho tiempo yo tenia un hermano menor, con un color de pelo algo extraño-Ellos asintieron-Y nuestro padre quería ver quien era apto para seguir con el negocio familiar, así que nos preparo una serie de pruebas a mi y a mi hermanito-Se detuvo un segundo y observo que solo ellos estuvieran en el comedor.

-¿Y que sigue?-Ultear ya estaba muy curiosa, quería saber como ese hombre tenia tanto poder.

-Pero mi hermano simplemente desapareció de un día para el otro, así que yo me quede con el poder, muy a pesar de que no era el preferido de mi padre y mírenme ahora, soy poderoso, mientras que mi hermano esta formando parte de mi gran juego-Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos "Puso a su hermano en ahí, por celos" Pensaron-Lo hice por mera diversión-Hablo como si estuviera leyendo sus mentes.

-¿Por qué nos cuenta esto?-Siegrain estaba bastante confundido, es decir, no todos los días tu jefe te revela que planea usar a su hermano en un juego de supervivencia por que si.

-Necesitaba decírselo a alguien antes de que el muriera, simplemente eso-Se volteo dispuesto a salir por donde vino.

-¿Y el otro secreto?-Pregunto Simón, casi se le olvido con lo recién contado.

-Pensé que lo olvidaron.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que si me acosté con Erza.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos. Ultear y Simón pensando en por que exponer a su hermano a este juego solo por *diversión* y Siegrain, pensando "Mi hermano es un cornudo".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quería golpear a Mirajane, es mas, si la volvía a encontrar, viva, ella la mataría con sus manos.

Esas mascotas aparecieron en cantidad, ella y Lucy apuraron a sus compañeras, pero la terca de las Strauss, la pelilarga, había empezado a liberar al rubio y su hermana menor la había ayudado, quiso ayudarlas, pero eran alrededor de cien de esas cosas y no le quedo alternativa, tomo a la Heartfilia y se largo de ahí. La verdad era que ya no sabia si estaban vivas, pero ahora solo eran ellas, Kagura y Lucy.

-¿Y ahora que haremos, Kagura-san?-La pelimorada observo el lugar donde se encontraban, era una playa y podían ver como el mar se extendía hasta el horizonte.

-No lo se, descansemos un momento-Estaba agotada, no había dormido nada por estar cuidando de sus compañeras y el haber corrido unos cientos de metros, la dejo echa polvo.

Ambas se sentaron en unas rocas que había en la arena y revisaron lo que tenían, una mochila, adentro tenia dos botellas de agua y un poco de ungüento.

-Hola señoritas-Aun con lo agotada que estaba, se levanto rápidamente y se preparo para atacar a quien sea, mientras la rubia se armo con la pequeña navaja que había tomado del cuerpo inerte de Rufus.

-¿Qué quieres, Sting?-Pregunto mientras veía como el chico no venia armado y se tomaba el cuello, donde parecía perder bastante sangre. A pesar de no ser compañeros, Lucy se acerco rápidamente al rubio.

-Fue solo un rasguño-Se excuso. Tuvo suerte de reaccionar rápido contra Minerva, luego que ella le diera un mordisco, el saco su machete y se lo ensarto en la cabeza.

Unos minutos después…

Para sorpresa de Sting, ambas mujeres lo curaron y colocaron alrededor de la mordedura, un pedazo de la blusa de la rubia, luego de eso Kagura lo amenazo diciendole que si intentaba algo lo castraría. El se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia, estaba muy cansado y hambriento para intentar cualquier cosa.

-Lucy-Aprovecho para sacar información valiosa para el pelirrosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Mientras hablaban, la espadachín fue en busca de comida para los tres, desapareciendo de la vista de los rubios.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Layla Heartfilia?

-Tenía una hermana con ese nombre...aunque escapo de casa cuando yo tenia 10 años ¿La conoces?

-Conocí a alguien con ese nombre y como tienen el mismo apellido quise preguntar-La Hearfilia iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-Por fin te encontramos, Sting-Una voz los hizo voltearse, encontrándose a un pelinegro y a un pelirrosa, mirándolos seriamente.

-Gray...Natsu...

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

**Y HASTA ACA LLEGAMOS, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAP Y NOS VEMOS(LEEMOS) EN EL PROXIMO CAP, EL 6**

**Y EN RESPUESTA AL COMENTARIO DE neon26: LO QUE NATSU QUIERE ES AVERIGUAR QUIEN ES LUCY Y POR QUE ES MUY PARECIDA A LAYLA Y TODAS ESA BOLUDECES. SALUDOS DESDE ALGUN LUGAR DEL BASTO UNIVERSO A CHILE. ST98  
**

**Y YA SABEN, CUALQUIER DUDA, CRITICA O CONSEJO, OPINION LO QUE SEA ES BIENVENIDO.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES CON USTEDES EL TERCER CAP DE LA SEMANA Y EL 6 DEL FIC**

**-DIALOGOS-**

**"PENSAMIENTOS"**

******DÍA 2/ 12:41 PM (A PARTIR DE AHORA VERÁN ESTO PARA GUIARSE EN EL DÍA Y HORA DE LA COMPETICIÓN)**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 6: Hermanas Heartfilia._

**DÍA 2/ 12:41 PM**

Kagura se adentró en el bosque, estaba segura de que eran observados por alguien y decidió *marcharse* para hacerlo salir. Luego de acomodarse de manera que la oscuridad la cubriera por completo, pudo ver como ante Lucy y Sting, se aparecían dos sujetos.

-Maldición-Mascullo, iba a salir al rescate de la rubia, le importaba una mierda lo que sucediera con el otro, pero noto como ellos no parecían querer matarla y decidió acercarse para poder escuchar de lo que sea que hablaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DÍA 2/ 12:42 PM**

Natsu y Gray se acercaron hacia el par de rubios, el pelirrosa se acerco rápidamente hacia la chica, mientras que el Fullbuster se acerco al chico, que lucia algo pálido.

-¿Qué demonios te paso Eucliffe, la rubia te mordió?-Hablo el pelinegro, mientras que el interrogado simplemente se encogía de hombros murmurando algo como *era una pelinegra* y la mencionada se encogía en su lugar.

Antes de que el Dragneel empezara con el interrogatorio a la chica, el Eucliffe intento hablarle, pero solo consiguió una fuerte tos y comenzó a salir sangre de su boca.

-¿Te sientes bien, amigo?-Gray se agacho a la altura de su compañero de alianza y tomo el rostro pálido del rubio solo para observar como sus ojos iban poniéndose blancos.

-No me siento muy bien-El rubio se sentía cada vez mas débil y no podía dejar de pensar en lo *sabrosos* que eran sus acompañantes. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente dejo de respirar.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Qué sucede, Gray?

-Creo que esta muerto.

-Me da igual-El pelirrosa se acerco a la asustada Heartfilia que mantenía escondida su navaja, esperando que el hombre se acercara lo suficiente.

-No hagas una estupidez-Le advirtió-No quiero matarte…quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas, si lo haces, te dejare ir.

-Esta bien.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Quién eres?

-Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lucy, eso ya lo sabia, pero necesito mas información ¿Quién es tu familia?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Responde.

-Mis padres son Frank y Delly Hearfilia.

"Esos son los padres de Layla…no…debe ser una coincidencia" Pensaba un confundido Natsu-¿Y eres hija única?

-No.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-¿Me respondes una pregunta antes?

El se rasco la cabeza un momento, meditando la respuesta, luego asintió.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi? Vas a matarme de todas formas.

-No, si eres quien sospecho.

-¿Quién crees que soy?

-¿Tu hermana se llamaba Layla Heartfilia?-Pregunto, causando que la chica abriera los ojos como platos "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El es…"

-Yo era el chico con el que ella escapó-Corto sus pensamientos el pelirrosa. Lucy solo podía observarlo, sorprendida, ese sujeto del que su hermana hablaba maravillas, estaba ahí en ese juego, y previamente estuvo en prisión.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-Dijo la rubia, temerosa de lo que pudiera escuchar.

-Esta muerta-La voz apagada del Dragneel, le hizo ver que lo decía enserio, y que realmente le dolía la muerte de la chica.

-¡Y como permitiste que eso pasara!-Le gritó furiosa. Su hermana había escapado por su culpa, dejándola sola y el había dejado que muriera.

-No lo se-Gray saco la vista del muerto y observó la discusión, notando como el serio carácter del pelirrosa se había esfumado por completo y simplemente mantenía la vista al suelo.

-¿Y por que estas aquí entonces?-Hablo mas calmadamente, no tenia sentido enojarse con el, "A menos que el…"

-Yo no la asesine-Le cortó el Dragneel-Estoy aquí por acabar con sus asesinos… y cumplir una promesa.

-¿De que hablas?-Esta vez fue Gray quien pregunto.

-Esta bien, se los contare, pero primero, empecemos desde el principio…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DÍA 2/ 13:38 PM**

Laxus, Mirajane y Lisana, habían logrado escapar de las mascotas de Makarov y se hallaban de camino a las montañas de la isla.

-Mira-nee… ¿Cuánto falta?

-No lo se… ¿Laxus?

-Yo que se, pero según este mapa que encontramos, no estamos muy lejos de una zona segura.

Luego de liberar al rubio y escapar de esa bestias, el hombre, según el para estar a mano, les prometió protegerlas hasta el día 4, a pesar de que ambas peliblancas se negaron, pero sabiendo que el orgulloso grandote no aceptaría el no, simplemente asintieron y fueron guiadas hasta aquí.

-¿Crees que Kagura-chan y Lu-chan estén bien?-La pelicorta estaba algo preocupada por sus compañeras, haciendo enojar al Dreyar.

-Mira mocosa, ellas las abandonaron a ambas, así que no importa como están ahora por que probablemente… ¡No me jodas!-Maldijo el rubio al ver como esas mascotas, subían la montaña a toda velocidad.

-¡Corran!-Ordeno al dúo.

Los tres subieron a gran velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por una gran cantidad de esas cosas.

-¡Ahí! ¡Miren!-Señalo la menor de las Strauss.

Era una cabaña en buen estado, y rodeada por un estanque y un puente para cruzarlo. Apresuraron el paso y cruzaron el puente, al instante, las mascotas se detuvieron y se largaron por donde vinieron.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Y que lo digas-

Los tres ingresaron rápidamente al interior de la cabaña. Casi se desmayan de la emoción, al notar las grandes cantidades de comida, armamento, todo lo que imaginaran estaba ahí, pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres, diera un paso más, una voz les dio la bienvenida.

-Felicidades, has encontrado una zona segura, puedes dormir, comer, curarte, todo lo que quieras hacer, pero como siempre en todo lo bueno hay algo malo.

-Dímelo a mi, anciano-Hablo Laxus al escuchar lo último.

-Tendrás solamente 12 horas para estar aquí, si no sales antes de que el tiempo establecido pase, el lugar explotara y por ende, tú morirás.

Y justo en ese momento, un reloj en cuenta regresiva apareció en el televisor, 11:59:48. Los tres se miraron y dibujaron unas sonrisas en sus rostros, ese tiempo era más que suficiente.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**LO SIENTO SI LES PARECE MUY CORTO, PERO APENAS TUVE TIEMPO PARA HACERLO, PROMETO QUE EL DE MAÑANA SERA MAS LARGO (A PEDIDO DE CIERTO LECTOR) E INTENTARE QUE TODOS LO SEAN A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. SI TIENE ALGUN ERRO ORTOGRAFICO O ALGO DISCULPEN PERO COMO YA LES DIJE APENAS TUVE TIEMPO PARA HACERLO.**

**Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS, CRITICAS, CONSEJOS LO QUE SEA(TENGO HAMBRE)**

**ADEL. DE MAÑANA.**

**CAPITULO 7: Recuerdos, parte 1.**

**-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel ¿Y tú eres…?**

**-Layla…Layla Heartfilia.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	7. Chapter 7

**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, SE QUE DIJE QUE IBAN A SER DIARIOS, PERO ESTUVE TRABAJANDO EN OTRO FIC Y DECIDI COMENZAR DE CERO "DIOS DRAGON" ADEMAS DE QUE LES PROMETI QUE SERIAN MAS LARGOS Y TODO ESO NO ME PERMITIO TERMINARLO A TIEMPO, ADEMAS DE QUE HICE UNA APUESTA SOBRE CIERTO PARTIDO Y TUVE QUE ESTAR ATENTO.**

**RESPECTO AL COMENTARIO DE NEON26, NO ME MOLESTO, ES MAS TE AGRADESCO POR QUE COMO YA DIJE, CRITICAS, CONSEJOS O LO QUE SEA SON BIENVENIDOS Y COMO NADIE ME DECIA NADA POR LO CORTO QUE ERAN LOS CAPITULOS. SALUDOS A CHILE.**

**Y YA DEJO DE JODERLES, ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

**-DIALOGOS-**

**"PENSAMIENTOS"**

***NO ESTOY SEGURO PARA QUE LO PONGO***

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos, parte 1.**_

Había estado las ultimas 2 horas en el salón de castigo, la verdad que el no entendía por que tanto escándalo, si solo se había marchado en medio de la clase. Estaba aburrido y tendría que estar en esa *prisión* por una hora mas.

-Dragneel, Blendy y Strauss, saldré un momento para hacer una llamada, no hagan ninguna estupidez-Hablo el profesor Wakaba a sus alumnos, la chica y Elfman simplemente se encogieron de hombros, mientras que el pelirrosa estaba muy ocupado, intentando hacer equilibrio con un lápiz en su nariz.

-Ey…Natsu-Dejo su juego para después y volteo en su asiento, observando a sus amigos que lo miraban divertidos.

-¿Qué sucede, Chelia?

-Iremos a la fiesta de disfraces de Kinana ¿Nos acompañas?

-¿Y por ir te refieres a…arruinarles la fiesta?

-Claro, ¿Para que otra cosa iríamos?

-Excelente, me anoto.

Los tres rieron sínicamente, hace mucho que no molestaban a nadie y la fiesta de la pelivioleta era una oportunidad única.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Cuándo vuelves, Layla?-La voz autoritaria de su padre la hizo voltearse, suspiro resignada, aun teniendo 16 años, su progenitor seguía tratándola como una niña.

-No lo se padre-Al ver que esa respuesta no parecía convencerlo, agregó-Sera hasta el amanecer, pero volveré con Midnight así que no te preocupes.

El patriarca Heartfilia suspiro aliviado, sabia que ese chico protegería muy bien a su querida hija, además de que era homosexual y eso lo tranquilizaba. No quería que su hija estuviera con ningún chico hasta que se comprometiera y decidiera tener hijos.

-¿Dónde vas onee-san?-La dulce e infantil voz de la menor de las Heartfilia, interrumpió en la sala.

-Ho…Lu-chan ¿Qué haces despierta todavía?-Layla se acerco a su querida hermanita y se agacho para estar a la misma altura.

-No me respondiste onee-san…y ¿Por qué estas vestida de maid?-La mirada curiosa de la pequeña, causo ternura en la mayor que le sonrió mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Iré a un lugar con unos amigos y tengo que llevar un disfraz-Una bocina corto la explicación. La rubia mayor bajo a la niña al suelo y miro a su padre-Volveré antes de que amanezca-Lucy iba a protestar pero fue cortada por su padre.

-Vete a dormir, Lucy-Esta agacho la cabeza, triste por no poder estar con su hermana.

-No te preocupes Lu-chan, cuando despiertes, yo ya estaré de vuelta-Le sonrió mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

Afuera…

Al salir, Midnight, la esperaba en su auto, este iba vestido de vampiro.

-Que original, Layla-Hablo sarcásticamente, la rubia siempre iba vestida de Maid en cualquier fiesta o reunión, parecía tener un fetichismo por ese tipo de ropas.

-Mira quien habla, tu siempre pareces vampiro…y uno que se maquilla en exceso-Retruco, sacándole la lengua, este, simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso en marcha el auto en dirección al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa fiesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los tres entraron a la fiesta fácilmente, se colaron en un grupo grande y con sus disfraces nadie pareció reconocer a los tres *slayers*, nombre con el que los apodaron.

-¡Genial!-Exclamo Natsu vestido de dragón, la música estaba a todo volumen y todos estaban bailando o ligando con alguien.

-Por fin una buena fiesta, no saben lo aburrido que estaba con mis hermanas-Hablaba animadamente Elfman, vestido de Elvis.

-Si lo que digas, amigo. ¿No se olvidaron de traer lo que les pedí?-Pregunto la chica del trío, Chelia, vestida de afrodita.

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza, a la vez que el peliblanco le mostraba unos *simples* brownies y el Dragneel le mostraba una botella de whisky mientras sonreía de lado.

-Genial, pónganse en sus puestos-Ordeno la mujer pelirrosa.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron de manera disimulada a la mesa que poseía el ponche y otras cosas, a la vez que la Blendy se ponía en el centro de la pista y se desmayaba, distrayendo a todos. En ese momento, Natsu vertió un poco de la botella en el ponche, se quedo pensativo un momento, se encogió de hombros y vacio la botella.

Mientras que Elfman tomaba los brownies que había en la mesa y los tiraba, poniendo en su lugar los que el había traído.

Una vez hecho el trabajo, la pelirrosa se levanto con la ayuda de uno de esos chicos, Midnight, y los tres se esfumaron de la fiesta, verían los fuegos artificiales afuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla se sentía bastante desorientada, había probado un poco del brownie y veía todo borroso "Juraría que ese árbol era un dragón hace un momento".

La fiesta terminó hace un par de horas y ya estaba saliendo sol. No había encontrado a Midnight, así que decidió irse sola, mala idea teniendo en cuenta su estado. Ya había recorrido un par de cuadras a pie, pero al paso que iba y con lo desorientada que estaba, no llegaría nunca.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, rubia?-Volteo, encontrándose con un dragón pelirrosa que la miraba sonriente. El Dragneel la había estado siguiendo desde que observo como ella se marchaba, aun en su estado.

-No deberías haberte largado de la fiesta en tu condición-Le hablo Natsu, la chica simplemente le sonrió y dejo que el la cargara al estilo princesa.

-¿Y ahora que aras, llevarme a tu castillo?-El chico rió por lo dicho por la Heartfilia y siguió su camino, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia idea donde quedaba la casa de la chica.

-Estas drogada, te llevare a tu casa y cuando despiertes no recordaras nada ¿Donde queda?

-Lo que tú digas dragón parlanchín.

-A todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas, desde que te vi que quiero saberlo?

-Mi padre se enojara si aparezco así en casa-Se preocupo Layla, ignorando la pregunta del pelirrosa.

-¿Y que sugieres, que te lleve a mi casa?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se despertó ligeramente desorientada, se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba, dándose cuenta que no era su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?-Miro para todos lados, el dormitorio era de un chico "¿Midnight?" Pensó. No, el no tendría sus cosas tan desordenadas, el era alguien obsesionado con la limpieza y esa definitivamente era la habitación de otra persona.

Se salió de la cama, pisando una mano. Ahogo un grito al notar de quien se trataba, en realidad no sabia su nombre, pero sabia la fama que el joven pelirrosa se había ganado, y si bien recordaba, el había sido amigo de Midnight hasta que ella se apareció.

Cruzó encima de Natsu para salir, pero resbaló y quedo de horcajadas arriba del Dragneel. Eso causo que el chico se despertara y al notar la posición en la que se encontraban, la mirara pícaramente.

-Oh…esa no es la forma en que deberías agradecerme, pero no me negare-La rubia se levanto rápidamente, avergonzada por lo que le dijo, se sentó en la cama con la vista al suelo.

-Era broma, tonta-Le sonrió, ya de pie, y le tendió la mano-Vamos, debes estar muriendo de hambre, te explicare todo después.

El estomago de la chica gruño en respuesta y ella acepto, algo sonrojada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oto-san ¿Cuándo llegara onee-san?-Pregunto Lucy Heartfilia al notar la ausencia de su hermana y la hora que eran.

-No lo se…Midnight me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella estaba muy cansada y el le ofreció quedarse en su casa, así que supongo que vendrá en un rato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de hacer un desayuno algo rescatable, el pelirrosa se dispuso a contarle todo.

-…y entonces dijiste que tu padre se enojaría si te viera en ese estado, así que te traje a mi casa.

-Que vergüenza, pero como termine así…solo comí los brownies.

-Algún bromista que no tenía nada mejor que hacer le habrá puesto algo-Respondió de manera inocente.

-Supongo que gracias… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel ¿Y tú eres…?

-Layla…Layla Heartfilia.

-Layla… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Mi hermano y mi padre no están, así que supongo que no se darán cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Esta bien.

Ambos partieron hacia la casa de la joven, en el camino conversaron animadamente y a pesar de ser bastante diferentes, iniciaron una gran amistad, muy a pesar del padre de la rubia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DÍA 2/13:56 PM

Yukino y Angel habían estado escondidas en esa zona segura por un más de 11 horas, pronto se les acabaría el tiempo establecido y ambas ya se habían armado, alimentado, además de haber descansado, lo suficiente.

-Apúrate, Yukino, ya quiero probar este bebe-Hablaba Ángel mientras sostenía su bazooka, tendría un solo tiro, pero haría pedazos a quien se le cruzara, sean criminales, inocentes o mascotas.

-Si Ángel-sama-La otra peliblanca también estaba bien armada, poseía un par de granadas y dos katanas, que ya sabia con quien usarlas.

-Últimos 10 minutos-La voz dando la alerta, fue señal para que ambas tomaran sus mochilas y se largaran de la cabaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DÍA 2/14:16 PM

Gajeel seguía caminando por ese bosque, tenia hambre y sed "Maldito Dreyar, ni siquiera pude probar esos pescados" Maldecía interiormente. Había huido de la pelea a penas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagura, sabia que la espadachín los mataría a ambos y tomo la mejor decisión "No quisiera estar en lugar de Laxus, probablemente lo haya asesinado" Se rió ante este ultimo pensamiento.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-Sonrió al toparse con un par de mujeres, una peliazul y una pelirrosa, ambas lo miraron de manera retadora.

-¿Qué quieres Gajeel?-Pregunto Meredy. Las chicas estaban armadas con un par de hachas cada una, el estaba en desventaja y sabia que debía usar bien las palabras sino quería morir.

-Bien… ¿Conocen a Mikazuchi, verdad?-Ambas asintieron algo extrañadas-Saben que ella es la rival mas fuerte ¿no?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Redfox?

-Juvia sabe lo que quiere-El pelinegro sonrió a la vez que la pelirrosa, la miraba, queriendo saber de que hablaba-Quieres una alianza con Juvia y Meredy.

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza-Saben que no podrán con ella, menos ahora que Laxus y Natsu aceptaron unirse a ella-Podía engañarlas y cuando ya no le sirvan, las mataría, ellas no sabían que la supuesta alianza entre esos tres era mentira-Una vez que los asesinemos, pueden romper el equipo si quieren.

Ambas parecían debatirse si confiar o no en el chico, luego de un par de minutos discutiéndolo, Meredy, se acerco al de piercings y le tendió la mano.

-Aceptamos, Redfox, pero te estaré vigilando. Cualquier movimiento extraño y te cortare las bolas-El chico apretó el agarre para lastimar a la pelirrosa, pero esta simplemente apretó mas fuerte y casi le rompe la mano.

-Carga nuestras cosas-Ordeno mientras soltaba la mano del pelinegro y Juvia le lanzaba un par de mochilas.

El las tomo y las cargo en su espalda, ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, mientras el las seguía. "Este será un largo viaje, hehe".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAP.**

**Dejen reviews para seber si les gusto hasta ahora el pasado de Natsu.**

**YA SABEN CRITICAS, OPINIONES, CONSEJOS, CUALQUIER COSA ES BIENVENIDA.**

**ShadowTails98…FUERA**


	8. Chapter 8

**ACA LES DEJO EL CAP 8.**

**-DIALOGOS-**

**"PENSAMIENTOS"**

***NO ESTOY SEGURO PARA QUE LO PONGO***

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos, parte 2.**_

_1 año mas tarde…_

Habían estado las últimas dos horas de clase en el salón de castigos. La rubia estaba bastante nerviosa "Mi padre me matara" Pensaba, mientras que el Dragneel parecía estar acostumbrado a pasar mas tiempo en el salón de castigo que en el de clases.

-Ey…Natsu.

Volteo hacia su amiga de la infancia, notando cierto nerviosismo en esta. La miro algo extrañado, ella normalmente era alguien despreocupada y nada podía ponerla nerviosa, o eso creía el.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te acuerdas lo que paso con Elfman.

-Si…malditas zorras sus hermanas-Maldijo al recordar como, hace unos 5 meses, se entero de la muerte de su amigo a manos de sus hermanas, por suerte ambas ya habían sido arrestadas y se habían negado a declarar. Como ambas eran menores de edad las encerraron en una correccional juvenil, esperando a dar la sentencia cuando cumplieran los 18.

-Bueno…yo se que paso realmente ese día.

-¿Y te lo guardaste tanto tiempo?-La chica asintió-Maldición, Chelia, ¿Y me lo vas a contar ahora?

-No…te espero en el viejo puente-Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre que daba la señal de retirarse, el profesor que los vigilaba, tomo sus cosas y se marcho rápidamente. Al instante la Blendy, lo copio y desapareció de la vista de Natsu.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-Se preguntaba el Dragneel mientras tomaba su mochila y se acercaba a la chica rubia, que parecía no haber escuchado la orden de salir. Ella estaba acurrucada en su silla, abrazando sus piernas a la vez que murmuraba algo como *si mi madre estuviera viva se decepcionaría mucho de mi"

-Nee…Layla, ya podemos irnos-Toco su hombro para que la chica le prestara atención.

-Oh Natsu, ¿Dónde fueron todos?-Observo que solo estaban ellos dos.

-Donde tendríamos que estar nosotros, lejos de aquí.

Layla tomo su mochila y ambos salieron del salón rumbo a sus casas.

-Natsu… ¿Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?

-Si…pero primero tengo unos asuntos que atender y luego iré-Respondió el chico. Hoy seria el cumpleaños numero 10 de la hermanita de Layla y, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace un año, todavía no conocía en persona a la pequeña *Lu-chan* como la llamaba Layla.

-Bien, te espero, nos vemos en un rato Natsu-La heartfilia doblo en la esquina de la calle por la que caminaban y se perdió de la vista del joven.

No pudo evitar mirar con cara de tonto como se marchaba, recobro la compostura recién cuando la chica desapareció.

"Deja de pensar estupideces" Se corrigió mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al lugar acordado con la pelirrosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy estaba tremendamente emocionada, por fin conocería al príncipe del que su hermana tanto le hablaba, aunque le extraño un poco que le dijera que más bien era un dragón, le resto importancia. Por otro lado, el patriarca Heratfilia estaba muy nervioso, si a Igneel no le gustaba su forma de paga con las deudas que el tenia, había dicho que se llevaría a su Layla, y no quería saber que era lo que planeaba hacer con su querida hija "Aunque si con eso pago mis deudas…"

-Ya llegue, cumpleañera, papa-Anuncio la rubia mayor, mientras que la pequeña Heartfilia se lanzaba a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Onee-san, ¿Dónde esta tu príncipe?-La interrogada se sonrojo furiosamente mientras soltaba a su hermanita y agachaba la cabeza, su padre había estado escuchando la conversación y sabia lo que vendría a continuación.

-Prepárate, Layla, no todos los años tu hermanita cumple 10-Levanto la vista observándolo dudosa, su padre solía hablarle de lo importante que era llegar *pura* al matrimonio y todo eso, pero esta vez, simplemente hizo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la menor acababa de decir "Extraño…"

-Bien…todo estará listo para cuando los invitados lleguen, papa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡No bromees con algo así, Chelia!

-No estoy mintiendo, Natsu.

-Pero…Elfman… ¡El no pudo hacer eso!

-Yo tampoco lo creería si simplemente me lo dijeran, pero ya te lo dije, lo hizo conmigo.

El pelirrosa se tomo de sus cabellos y comenzó a estirárselos de manera brusca "No puede ser…maldición Elfman…te reviviré y te matare yo mismo, maldito hijo de puta" Comenzó a insultarse a si mismo, el se burlaba de lo asustadizas y tontas que eran sus hermanas, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que su ex-amigo peliblanco seria capaz de eso.

-¿Cómo fue?-Con la poca calma que poseía, pudo formular esa pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas que ese día, tu te fuiste a esa fiesta con la rubia?-El chico asintió con la cabeza-Bien, yo creía que seria divertido arruinar la fiesta, pero Elfman dijo que seria mas divertido ver unas películas en su casa, acepte, no creía que intentaría algo conmigo.

-Lo siento.

-No debes sentirlo, ni tú ni yo sabíamos nada de la verdadera cara de ese tipo. Bien, seguiré. Luego de un par de películas, el me ofreció un trago, luego de un rato comencé a sentirme algo mareada y el empezó a acariciarme mientras me besaba-Se detuvo un momento, Natsu se acerco a ella y la abrazo-No podía defenderme, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo y sentía como si el tuviera todo el control sobre mi-Termino en pequeños sollozos.

-No siguas si no quieres.

-Siento que debo decírselo a alguien.

-Esta bien.

-Luego de despertar, me sentía completamente adolorida, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido y cuando me encontré con el cuerpo de Elfman, todo mutilado, simplemente salí corriendo de su casa. A medida que mas tiempo pasaba, mas nítidos eran los recuerdos, las hermanas Strauss noqueándolo, atándolo a una silla y diciéndole que se vengarían, los gritos de dolor de el y finalmente cuando ambas lo mataron.

El pelirrosa apretó su agarre y la Blendy estallo en lágrimas.

-Tranquila, el maldito ya no te ara nada-Intento tranquilizarla, pero era el quien mas necesitaba tranquilizarse, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e impotencia y sentía que podría ir a la tumba del peligris para sacarlo y molerlo a golpes. Le vino a la mente la imagen de las hermanas Strauss y no pudo evitarlo, dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, sintiendo toda la culpa al querer que ambas se pudran en prisión.

Luego de unos minutos intentando tranquilizar a la chica, decidió que lo mejor seria llevarla a su casa. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino y cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de esta, simplemente se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo lo que haría cada uno y que probablemente esta seria la despedida.

-Gracias…por todo.

-Vamos Natsu, si sigues hablando me pondré sentimental y sabes cuanto lo odio.

-Cierto, adiós Chelia-No había mas que decir, a partir de ahora, ambos tomarían _caminos diferentes_.

-Adiós Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llego a su casa completamente agotado, quería simplemente dormir y dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había enterado hoy, pero había cumplido una promesa y no la rompería por nada.

Tomo la ropa más formal que tenía y se dispuso a darse un baño.

-¿Todavía crees que me ganaras, hermano?-Se detuvo sin voltearse, no había necesidad, sabia quien era.

-Te dije que esa estúpida competencia me da igual, tengo cosas más importantes que andar jugando al padrino.

-Claro, lo que digas, crees que diciendo eso aras qu-

-¡Con un demonio Zeref! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes! ¡Si quieres ganar ese puesto, toma te lo regalo!-Le bramo, furioso contra la insistencia de su hermano, se encerró en el baño, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

-Yo ganare-Murmuro el pelinegro antes de marcharse-¡Y por cierto, papa no esta, tuvo que arreglar unas cuentas!-Termino, haciendo comillas invisibles en la ultima palabra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chelia ingreso a su casa de manera lenta y desganada, observando una escena habitual para ella. Su prima Sherry, revolcándose en el sofá con un chico peliblanco, su novio, Lyon Bastia.

-Oh Chelia, ya llegaste-Hablo la otra pelirrosa, mientras se separaba del chico unos instantes.

-Hola Chelia-chan-Saludo el otro.

Los ignoro a ambos y subió a su habitación. Al llegar, observo lo vacía que se encontraba, estos últimos meses se dedico a destruir sus cosas y quedarse con lo poco importante que tenia "Mis recuerdos" Se dijo. Su prima no notaria su ausencia así que simplemente tomo la cuerda que había estado guardando y se libero de esa vida patética que tenia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Onee-san, todavía no vino?

-Ya llegara Lu-chan, supongo que se le hizo tarde.

Mientras ambas rubias observaban a la multitud que había venido al cumpleaños de la menor, la mayor no podía dejar de estar preocupada por su pelirrosa "Se le habrá olvidado..." Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos, el chico no le fallaría, de eso estaba segura.

-Layla, hija, ven que quiero presentare a alguien-Su padre venia acompañado de un hombre con una extraña cabellera roja, que la miraba de manera lujuriosa, incomodando a la joven.

-Así que esta es tu hija, es mas hermosa en persona-El pelirrojo se acerco a la joven Heartfilia y beso su mano.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto algo atemorizada, ese hombre le inspiraba de todo menos confianza.

-Donde están mis modales, soy Igneel, amigo de tu padre, el me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre ti-Estaba algo extrañada, su padre nunca hablaba de sus hijas con nadie y además, ella conocía a todos los pocos amigos que tenia el mayor Heartfilia.

-Mi nombre e-

-Se quien eres, cariño, no sabes lo que deseaba conocerte.

-¿Quién es el, otoo-san?-Lucy se acerco al trío, observando curiosa a Igneel.

-El es Igneel, hija, un amigo. Dejemos que converse con tu hermana, mientras, vayamos a ver que ya tienes que abrir tus regalos-Se le notaba bastante nervioso al hablar, pero la niña asintió, emocionada por ver que le habían obsequiado.

Mientras que Layla se sentía bastante confundida, ¿De que tenia que hablar ella con ese tipo?

-Veo que tu padre no te ha dicho nada, querida-Al ver la confusión de la joven, procedió a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo-A partir de ahora, me perteneces.

-¡¿Como?!

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Usted no puede obligarme a ser suya, no soy un objeto.

-Pero tu padre acepto que me quedara contigo, mi querida Layla-La tomo de manera brusca del brazo y la fue sacando de la fiesta. La rubia intento forcejear o gritar, pero todos parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía.

-Te lo dije, eres mía, tu padre y yo arreglamos esto-La primera vez lo había ignorado, pero al volver a escucharlo, se quedo completamente de piedra "Mi padre no pudo hacerme esto" Se decía la pobre chica.

-¡No!-Negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras seguía forcejeando-¡Mi padre no puede hacerme esto!-La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho al lograr salir al patio de enfrente de la casa de los Heartfilia.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, papa?!-Ambos fijaron su vista en el chico pelirrosado que los esperaba, apoyado en el auto de su padre, mirándolo de manera desafiante.

Igneel, tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, mientras que Layla, estaba completamente feliz de verlo y algo extrañada "¿Le dijo papa?".

Mientras que el Dragneel estaba algo asustado "No puede ser...".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Y ACA TERMINA POR FIN EL CAP. NORMALMENTE NO HAGO CAPITULOS LARGOS DE ESTE FIC PERO SUPONGO QUE TENDRE QUE EMPEZAR AHORA.**

**BUENO YA SABEN, CRITICAS, CONSEJOS O CUALQUIER COSA ES BIENVENIDA Y DEJEN UNA OPINION SOBRE COMO VA EL PASADO DE NATSU Y LAYLA. CREO QUE QUEDA CAPITULOS MAS DE "RECUERDOS" Y YA SEGUIMOS CON LA COMPETENCIA.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y LUEGO DE UNOS DIAS AUSENTE, LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 9, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**-DIALOGOS-**

**"PENSAMIENTOS"**

***NO ESTOY SEGURO PARA QUE LO PONGO***

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos, parte 3.**_

Tenia la respiración entrecortada, sabia lo que su padre tenia entendido por *cobrar*, no era la primera vez que tomaba a las hijas de algún deudor, pero las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza eran otras ¿El padre de Layla había sido capaz de entregarla por dinero? ¿Dónde estaba el padre amable y sobreprotector del que hablaba su rubia?

-Oh…hijo, ¿Estabas ansioso por saber quien seria mi nueva compañera?-El tono divertido y burlón de su padre lo hizo sudar frio ¿Igneel estaría enterado que ellos se conocían?

-Natsu…-Susurro la Heartfilia, sacado al chico de sus pensamientos, que dirigió su mirada a la joven-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-Te la prestare luego-Interrumpió Igneel, el pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio "El lo sabe" Se dijo, su padre conocía la relación de amigos que llevaban y decidió joderle la vida.

-El es mi padre, Layla-La chica lo miro algo confusa-Y ahora le perteneces-Agacho la mirada, su padre no ganaría esta vez, sabia lo que le esperaba cuando el pelirrojo se aburriera de ella "La venderá a algún conocido suyo". Abrió la puerta del auto y miro al dúo-Vamos…yo conduzco.

Aunque no vio el rostro del mayor Dragneel, se imagino la macabra sonrisa que debía tener dibujada. Escucho como la rubia seguía intentando zafarse y maldecía a su captor.

-¡Suélteme imbécil!-Al ingresar de manera forzosa al coche, Natsu, pudo ver por el retrovisor como la Heartfilia le lanzaba una mirada cargada de odio y decepción. Suspiro pesadamente y al recibir la orden de su padre, encendió el motor. Rápidamente tomo su celular y mando un mensaje para comenzar a poner en marcha su plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviso ambos bolsillos, comprobando que no se haya olvidado de nada. Llevaba todo, dinero, ropa y su fiel compañero, su celular. "¡Genial!" Se cargo la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí, por lo menos por un tiempo. Un pitido la alarmo, reviso su teléfono "Un mensaje nuevo…Natsu" Parecía que ese imbécil no la dejaría en paz.

***De: Natsu.**

**¿Podrías llamar a mi padre? Necesito que lo distraigas 30 minutos.***

Suspiro. Ese chico probablemente tenía pensado algo grande, marco el numero de Igneel y rápidamente fue atendida por el "padrino", como solía llamarlo ella.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, señor Igneel-Pronuncio lo más sensual que podía, Natsu se las pagaría luego, aunque pasen 10 años.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando noto que su padre estaba lo suficientemente distraído, coqueteando por teléfono, cambio drásticamente de dirección, llevo el auto directo a las afueras de la ciudad. Sabía que su padre tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación, y que tardaría días en poder salir.

-…me encantaría…-Hablaba el pelirrojo.

Siguió por la carretera un kilómetro mas, rápidamente doblo, adentrándose en el bosque.

-Adiós, esperare esa cita-Se acabo el tiempo. Observo por el retrovisor como su padre observaba bastante confundido, el lugar donde estaban-¿Por qué nos traes aquí, Natsu?

-No podía esperar hasta llegar a casa-Con todo el autocontrol que poseía. Pronuncio las palabras, su padre le lanzo una mirada picara y cuando el auto se detuvo, saco a rastras a la joven, que ahora simplemente tenia la vista perdida y ya no forcejeaba.

-Vamos a divertirnos, hijo-Arrojo a la rubia al pasto y se lanzo sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar algo, fue noqueado por un poderoso puñetazo en la nuca Inconsciente, cayó a un costado-Vámonos, Layla-El pelirrosa se acerco a la chica e intento levantarla, pero fue apartado bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!-Se alejo rápidamente del chico hasta chocar su espalda con un árbol-¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?!-Bramo, furiosa contra su dragón.

-Lo siento, te juro que siempre intente decirte quien era mi padre, pero nunca encontré el momento correcto-Se excuso-Pero ahora debemos irnos de aquí, mi padre despertara en cualquier momento…creo, te prometo que te responderé todo lo que quieras luego, pero ahora debemos irnos.

Layla lo miro bastante enojada, pero suspiro y, sin dignarse a mirar al pelirrosa, se subió a la parte trasera del auto. El chico la siguió y arranco, dejando a su inconsciente padre, solo en el bosque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de cortar la llamada, casi vomito, Igneel era alguien a quien ella detestaba. Antes debía soportar los coqueteos de ese tipo cuando iba a la casa de Natsu, pero ya no más, ahora se largaría de la ciudad, y no volvería a ver a nadie de ese lugar. No le importaba en lo absoluto, no extrañaría a nadie, solo, quizá un poco a Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En todo el camino no había logrado que la rubia dijera una palabra, probablemente estaba enojada por que había fingido que quería follarla junto con su padre "Follarla si quiero pero…"

-¿Qué dices, pervertido?-Se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta de que había dicho lo último en voz alta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**DÍA 2/ 13:25 PM**_

-¿Qué dices, pervertido?-Se sonrojo furiosamente al contar esa parte, Lucy y Gray lo miraban de distinta manera, la rubia enojada por lo que le había dicho su hermana y el desnudista tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿O sea que cuando te gusta una chica le dices que quieres follarla?-Pregunto el Fullbuster-¿Alguna vez te funcionó?

-Cállate-Mascullo entre dientes el pelirrosa. Se detuvieron un momento, la historia se estaba alargando y el cuerpo de Sting empezaba a oler mal.

-¡Ey, Natsu! Ayúdame, agárralo de los brazos y yo de las piernas-Ambos jóvenes agarraron al rubio, mientras Lucy no podía dejar de pensar en algo de lo que le conto el pelirrosa "¿Mi padre habrá hecho lo mismo que hizo con mi hermana, conmigo?" Se preguntaba, eso tendría sentido de por que estaba ahí.

-¡Maldición!-Un grito la sobresalto, poniendo su vista en el dúo de hombres.

Sting se había lanzado sobre Gray e intentaba morderlo, siendo sujetado por este mientras que Natsu los miraba divertido.

-Solo quiere darte un beso, Gray-Comento burlón.

-¡Sácamelo hijo de puta!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la mascota Sting, se fijo en un nuevo objetivo, la rubia que se acercaba al lugar y se lanzo sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera darle un mordisco a la joven, fue decapitado por una espada.

-¡Kagura!-El par de hombres, se asusto de sobremanera, mientras la Heartfilia suspiraba aliviada.

-_Siguen ustedes…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA EL MAS LARGO QUE ESCRIBIRE, PERO AUN NO SE CUANDO LO SUBIRE.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, FAV Y FOLL.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, SINO LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI LES PARECIO CORTO, TAMBIEN DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


End file.
